


《承语》第十一章  情趣

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第十一章  情趣

给我讲讲，这些东西都怎么用。  
————————————————  
栾承的大手再次落在贺语受罚最多的臀峰，毫无怜惜地继续落下巴掌，贺语一忍再忍，可是太疼了，他忍不住胸腔里翻滚的情绪，小声求饶。  
  
栾承看着他滚过红油一般的红肿臀瓣在空气中微微打着颤，贺语在栾承膝头已经是哽咽的出不来声，流了满脸的泪水，两条腿挣扎着要往外逃。

“床上趴着去，掰开屁股。”贺语这时候一点犹豫和反抗都没有，从栾承身上下来，两条长腿搭在床边大开着，避开手掌用指头掰开。肿胀的臀肉被挤压，穴口直接暴露在空气中，不断缩合。贺语觉得自己像是中了邪，明明怕疼的紧，却渴望着栾承的碰触，甚至像现在一样，仅仅是听他的命令做些羞耻的动作、感受到他注视的目光，都会不自禁的情动。

贺语的身体还在发着颤，他谨慎地听着栾承的动静。下人房的房间上没有地毯，栾承的脚步声异常清晰。他听到“啵”的一声，是栾承把吸附在墙上的那个可怕的按摩棒拿了下来。

“我是让你练见口活，让你用这种劣质道具折磨自己了？想要拳交也不是上面这张嘴。”栾承伸出两根手指探入贺语的后穴，搅弄一番，“这儿倒是做的还不错。不多罚你，就带一会，吃不下了就说话，懂么？”

贺语点点头，平静道，“奴隶知道了。”栾承轻轻揉了揉他红肿不堪的两瓣屁股，上面顶着的深红色与周围白皙的肤色截然不同，显得有些委屈。栾承把那东西缓缓塞了个头进去，见到趴着的小东西微不可闻地抖了一下，栾承用刚刚给贺语的屁股染过色的大手揉了揉贺语的脖颈让他放松，敏感的腺体立刻尽职尽责地放松下来，缓缓释放出淡淡的海棠香气。

栾承有意挑起他的性欲让他不过于难受，手握着那根按摩棒缓缓转了半圈，让凸起磨擦贺语柔软的肠肉。栾承又往里面推了一段，“还可以么？”贺语的身体僵硬着，栾承知道，那是他在拼命忍着快感和呻吟。

面前毛茸茸的脑袋轻轻点了点，栾承才又开始动手，把那东西推了一半进去。栾承停下手，看到贺语的双腿开始轻微的发抖，臀瓣上也被手指抓出几道白痕，小东西偏偏咬紧了牙，一声也不吭。

“不舒服就说，我说了不折腾你。”栾承等了一会，看到贺语还是轻微地摇了摇头，栾承有些气他的逞强，往里用力一推，那东西瞬间埋入了大半。贺语觉得那东西直愣愣地闯进他的生殖腔里，贺语给这东西做“口交”的时候并没有湿润到这么深的地方，被栾承推进的这一段还是干涩的，粗糙的表面碾压着臀肉，他没忍住一松口昂起头惨叫了一声。“主人…疼…”

“忍着吧，”栾承把他褪到一半的裤子给他重新提好，把露了一半按摩棒藏在裤子里，“收拾一下，跟我出门。”

贺语愣住了。

——

贺语顶着红透了的一张脸，急匆匆地低着头走到门口，常叔开车，栾承已经拿着一件厚风衣等在车门口了。

贺语在栾承注视的目光下走过去为他拉开车门，栾承坐上去，拍拍腿示意他趴上来。贺语红着脸往栾承身边凑过去，他跪在后座上俯下身，后穴里夹着的东西随着他双腿并上后座被夹紧，存在感剧增。他不吭声。栾承的气息就包裹在周围，那对他来说是最好的情药，他怕一出声就变了调。

栾承把带着的风衣搭在他下身，对着驾驶座上笑眯眯的常叔说，“先去城西。走吧。”

好像自从贺语来了以后，常叔习惯于对有关贺语的事都劝上一句，“家主，您和小语早上吃了以后还没用过饭呢，要不先去…”

“不用，把我们送到那里常叔你再去买回来就行。”栾承把手伸到风衣底下覆在贺语屁股上，隔着一层柔软的布料还能感受到皮肤有些热辣的温度。他用力一捏，果不其然的听到一声闷哼。

贺语盯着车的后扶手，屁股对着栾承，脸都红透了，偏偏栾承不肯放过他。栾承问他，“有点滑出来了，”栾承两根手指抵着按摩棒平整的一头轻轻转圈，带动深埋在贺语体内的按摩棒在狭窄的甬道绕圈顶弄，还一边称得上温柔的问他，“难不难受？你可夹紧了，一会掉出来了可就不好了。”

这个人…明明是他放进去的，还要假装问人难不难受，太恶劣了。直到贺语哼哼唧唧的求饶，栾承才心满意足地停下玩弄的手。  
  
\--  
  
那是一件性用品店。是栾家名下的小产业，栾承事先打了招呼，店里除了一个导购以外一个客人也没有。栾承带着走路歪歪扭扭低头一言不发的贺语进去，径自在门口的沙发上坐下，对贺语说，“得给家里置办一整套你用的东西，你应该知道都用什么，自己去挑，”栾承挥挥手叫来导购，把贺语揽在耳边低语，“不懂就问。用在你身上的，选喜欢的。去吧。”  
  
贺语红着一张熟透了的脸走了。栾承看着已经晚下来的天色，想再带贺语去买点衣服恐怕太晚了。在贺语在货架间游走还要应付导购滔滔不绝的讲解的时候，笑着起身转去隔壁，买了几套像样的衣服和家居服给他。  
  
栾承回到店里的时候，贺语已经拎着篮子等他了，在看到他的时候急匆匆的迎了上去，走了两步又克制住步伐，不让自己显得那么急切。隔着一段距离，在栾承胸前低着脑袋小声叫他，“主人...奴隶选好了。”  
  
栾承笑他，自己圈着贺语坐到旁边的沙发上，让他叉开双腿坐在自己腿上，屁股空在栾承两腿中间，插了一半的按摩板在贺语裤子里面虚虚地垂着。“给我讲讲，这些东西都怎么用。”

贺语不敢放松在栾承身上，脚尖僵硬地点着地，看着栾承从框里拿出来一个张口器，他眼神闪烁不去看那个东西，在栾承怀里细若蚊音，说，“这个是强制压舌器…”

栾承纠正他，“这个是在你忍不住咬嘴巴时候，顶在你口里不让你乱动，而且方便主人使用你的嘴巴的。会说了么？”他的手伸到贺语腿中间，隔着裤子握着剩下的半截按摩棒小幅度抽插，贺语小腹一紧，乖乖的点了点头。

“继续。”栾承从框里拿出几盒安全套扔了出去，又取出一件带着肛塞的丁字裤问他。

“在外出的时候，后面…带在后面的肛塞提醒奴隶时刻记得自己的身份…？”贺语思索一下回答，栾承满意。

“飞机杯…虐阳，边控，强取…用在主人想玩奴隶的性器或者用作惩罚。”

“狗奴面罩…给主人做狗奴用的。”

“奶桶乳夹…可以接奶水，也可以放重物…放置时惩罚奴隶…”

“炮机…嗯…自动进入奴隶的…”

“震动锁精环…控制奴隶出精，练奴隶的自控。”贺语的声音已经平稳下来，不带语气的，就像只是陈述这东西的功能、完全与他无关一样。

“刺鞭…不用大力就可以见血…奴隶犯错的时候惩罚奴隶的…”栾承听着，摸了一下鞭子上的倒刺，搂住贺语的小腹，说“这个留着吧，吓着你不敢犯错。”

“分腿器，让奴隶的腿保持打开…方便主人使用。”

“戒尺、藤条、散鞭手拍，主人惩罚奴隶屁股的…”

“贞操带...限制欲望，防止奴隶不贞...时刻提醒奴隶...”

“电击棒电击贴，可遥控的，主人在外面也可以惩罚奴隶。”

“低温蜡烛…呃…您…”栾承拿出来的这样东西给贺语的阴影实在太大，他张了张口，半天没想到怎么解释。

“这个不用了。”栾承随手把他丢出去。贺语的身子瞬间一振。他知道家里有那种普通的高温蜡烛，贺语想起栾承那天掀掉他身上烛膜的样子也不像讨厌滴蜡的样子…贺语惊慌，双手突然抬起轻轻搭上栾承的小臂，想阻止他，“主人…这个，能不能留下？”他盯着栾承，眼神里有轻微的抖动。

“你喜欢这个？”栾承停下手中的动作问他，语气没有了刚才的温度，漫漫的是冰冷的质疑，“是喜欢滴蜡还是喜欢我用这个低温蜡烛代替让你更痛的普通蜡烛？”

栾承其实只是想确认一下贺语是对滴蜡有喜好还是那次姜姚的折磨给他留下了阴影、为了迎合自己的需求恳求他留下这个情趣低温蜡烛代替家里的蜡烛。但贺语听起来就完全不是一回事了。  
  
贺语这下真的慌了，奴隶是没有任何理由逃避惩罚的，如果栾承的本意是用家里的高温普通蜡烛，怀疑他想用低温的代替高温来躲避惩罚，那他就犯了奴营的大忌。他双腿一软就从栾承腿上滑下去跪在地上。他顾不得后穴中的按摩棒随着他摔跪的动作又往里狠狠插了一段进去，贺语连忙转过身膝行两步，“对不起主人，奴隶没有那个意思。奴隶用家里的没有问题。对不起奴隶不该多嘴的，求主人…”他低头盯着栾承的膝盖，他不知道该求栾承宽恕还是该求栾承惩罚。他发现，现在他既不能求栾承宽恕，也不想按照奴营的规矩被栾承惩罚。还好，这些更放肆的想法不会被栾承知道。

栾承半天才想明白贺语的弯弯肠子，叹了口气把他拉起来，扳着他的下巴给贺语揉了揉眼睛，把眼眶里积聚的眼泪擦掉，盯着贺语眼睛的眼神充蕴着低沉的怒气，“我说了让你选你喜欢的，意思就是你怕的项目我们就不做。不要蜡烛不是想用家里的折腾你，是我不想做滴蜡，听懂了？”

————————————————  
请大家记得这口糖。  
温柔渣男下线倒计时…

这几章想写两人感情发酵，但与我设想的虐文设定背道而驰，不知道有没有一点突兀…作者第一次写文，再次请大家多多包涵(´ω`)感谢


End file.
